<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snap Out of It by cellwright</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159352">Snap Out of It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellwright/pseuds/cellwright'>cellwright</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pegoryu Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Time, Fluffy Porn, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Pegoryu Week 2020, awkward teens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:49:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellwright/pseuds/cellwright</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuji’s breath hitched under him. “Y’thinking about it?” </p><p>“Have been for a while,” Akira easily answered.</p><p>Belated Day 5 of Pegoryu Week 2020: Awkward Teens</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pegoryu Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snap Out of It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>better late than never! ill get days 6 and 7 out... one day. before 2020 ends. probably. hopefully?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m not taking it up the ass.”</p><p> </p><p>Akira hovered over Ryuji, hands on either side of Ryuji’s head and murmured, “I don’t think you have a choice, ‘Yuji.”</p><p> </p><p>Ryuji snorted and raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend. “Was that supposed to be hot? It’s not working.”</p><p> </p><p>Akira groaned and dropped his entire weight onto Ryuji, his face shoved into his bright shirt. “<em> Ryujiii </em>,” he whined, lightly beating his fists against Ryuji’s shoulders. “You’re supposed to go with it.” </p><p> </p><p>Ryuji snorted again, but affectionately ran his hands through Akira’s hair to make up for it. They were in LeBlanc’s attic, having finally caught a moment alone. Morgana was finally out with Futaba, and Sojiro closed up early to have a family day with the two, leaving Ryuji and Akira the only ones in the cafe. </p><p> </p><p>No meetings, no Phantom Thief responsibilities; it was just the two of them with the entire day to themselves. </p><p> </p><p>To say Akira had been getting a little antsy would be an understatement. They were just so busy, Akira with leader duties, Ryuji with Momma Sakamoto duties-- it was almost impossible to get a moment alone without Morgana invading their space, or a visiting thief meandering into the attic without announcement, and it was driving Akira insane. The furthest he and Ryuji had gone was palming each other through their pajama pants under the covers when Morgana informed them-<em>very loudly </em> - that he was <em> still </em> lying at the end of the bed, <em> hello? Did they even remember him being there? </em></p><p> </p><p>Akira grumbled and shifted his head to the side, though he nuzzled it forward to coax Ryuji’s fingers through more of his hair. “Besides, I don’t actually think you <em> do </em>have a choice.” </p><p> </p><p>“Why the hell not?” Ryuji asked, faux casual. His discontent with the idea was evident through the sudden higher pitch in his voice. </p><p> </p><p>Akira sighed, “I can’t exactly get myself <em> clean </em>in a public shower at the bathhouse, can I? Don’t wanna get arrested again.”</p><p> </p><p>God, he was… right. Ryuji had a shower in his apartment, but LeBlanc was ill equipped to serve as an actual living quarter and Akira had been getting by hygiene-wise at the bathhouse nearby. </p><p> </p><p>Ryuji’s eyes widened. “I-I ain’t never… y’know. Not near my effin’ ass.” </p><p> </p><p>Akira hummed and brought his hand to trace circles around Ryuji’s shoulders. “We don’t have to do… <em> that </em>our first time.” </p><p> </p><p>Ryuji’s breath hitched under him. “Y’thinking about it?” </p><p> </p><p>“Have been for a while,” Akira easily answered. He moved his head to rest his chin on Ryuji’s chest and stared up ruefully at his flustered boyfriend. Ryuji had a faint dust of pink over his cheeks, eyebrows furrowed, his pupils were blown wide and… there it was, nudging at his hip. “We don’t have to if you don’t want to, though.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no,” Ryuji’s voice definitely cracked. “I wanna, I… really wanna.”</p><p> </p><p>Akira chuckled, “Yeah, I can feel it.”</p><p> </p><p>“...Shit.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, I mean… It’s kinda cute.”</p><p> </p><p>Ryuji groaned and rolled onto his side, which sent Akira tumbling onto the sheets behind him. “Not the thing to say, babe.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Nooo</em>,” Akira whined. He pulled at Ryuji’s shoulder in an attempt to get him back on his back, but Ryuji was an unmoving wall and grumbled with every attempt. “I’m sorry! Not the thing to say, not the thing to say!” </p><p> </p><p>Akira wrapped himself around Ryuji’s back the best he could, throwing a leg over his thighs and weaseling a hand under Ryuji’s arm. He lifted his head and dropped it onto Ryuji’s shoulder so their cheeks were smushed against each other. Ryuji had no choice but to give him attention. </p><p> </p><p>“We can take care of it right now, no one’s gonna be here for hours,” Akira said, hoping it was enticing enough of a suggestion for Ryuji to return him his attention. </p><p> </p><p>The quiet around them multiplied, the air a little stuffy and definitely a few degrees hotter than it had been a few moments ago. It was tension, threatening to bubble up over the side of the pot they had simmering. </p><p> </p><p>Akira could hear Ryuji swallow. “You sure? I don’t want you to feel forced ‘cause no one’s home, y’know.” </p><p> </p><p>Ryuji rolled back onto his back, in which Akira promptly clambered over him and straddled his hips with ease. If he didn’t feel <em> something </em> nudging at him before, he definitely was then. He leaned over Ryuji’s face to meet his gaze, much like he did at the beginning of their conversation, and quietly muttered, “Oh, I’m definitely sure.” </p><p> </p><p>He dipped in low to catch Ryuji’s lips before Ryuji could sputter any more, melting into it from above. It was easy kissing Ryuji once they got the hang of it, long past the initial experimentation of clacking teeth and pressing too hard that came with a new relationship. It was familiar in a way that kept Akira relaxed, kept the lazy rhythm of his lips moving before the air shifted again. </p><p> </p><p>Then, Ryuji gently prodded at the seam of Akira’s lips with his tongue and it was familiar in another way. Ryuji’s hands flew up to weave his fingers through the hair at the base of Akira’s skull, offering a light tug he knew sent a shiver up Akira’s spine. It was something frantic when Akira deepened the kiss further, his limbs suddenly weak in anticipation. It took everything in him not to outright collapse onto Ryuji, he chose to lower his chest down instead and could feel their heartbeats thundering against each other. </p><p> </p><p>Ryuji was just as nervous as he was. </p><p> </p><p>Something <em> not </em>familiar- Akira experimentally ground back onto Ryuji’s lap. He wasn’t sure if Ryuji's heart stopped, or if his did, but the atmosphere stilled something stifling. They were finally crossing into unknown territory without being interrupted by some force of the universe, and it was almost like they expected something to go wrong. </p><p> </p><p>Then, like throwing a match into a puddle of gasoline, they interrupted into a wave of flames when Akira did it again. </p><p> </p><p>It was new and ignited something fiery in Akira’s heart, and he decided he wanted to ride the high for all it was worth. Ryuji’s lips gained a new vigor against his as they moved more hungrily, a little more sloppy and untamed than they’d ever allowed themselves to become. Akira was already a puddle on top of Ryuji, too drunk on the way Ryuji’s teeth felt brushing over his bottom lip, Ryuji’s hands pulling at his hair with more urgency, to worry about the noises that were definitely making their way out of the back of his throat. </p><p> </p><p>Akira set an erratic rhythm with his hips, torn between circling them around and outright grinding down onto Ryuji’s clothed erection- it wasn’t like he’d ever had much practice in the first place to do anything impressive with it. He felt himself throb at the contact, when he’d arch his back and his front would brush over Ryuji’s stomach and he could barely contain a whine at it. </p><p> </p><p>Ryuji wasn’t faring any better, not when his hands were definitely emitting an electric current and Akira wasn’t entirely sure if he was aware of it. He would do it sometimes, an odd aftereffect to having an electric-based Persona, and Akira secretly loved it. It was never enough to hurt, instead serving its purpose of sending shivers down Akira’s limbs, providing a slight buzz in his fingertips that made running them over Ryuji’s torso even more intoxicating. His hair had probably poofed up beyond compare as well, but it became hard to care when he felt so good. </p><p> </p><p>Ryuji was the one to pull away first. His gaze on Akira was through half-lidded, lust hazed eyes, looking to be on another planet entirely. Akira guessed he probably looked the same, if the vague numbness of his lips was any indication to the rest of his state. </p><p> </p><p>“I… <em> hah </em>--” Ryuji choked when Akira leaned more of his weight back onto his lap. </p><p> </p><p>“You alright there, ‘Yuji?” Akira murmured, the effect of the tease completely lost with how out of breath he sounded, how intensely his lungs burned with it. </p><p> </p><p>Ryuji quickly grew red, blotchy on his cheeks and all the way down the collar of his shirt. His gaze shifted to the side, gaining a new pane of awareness as he broke through his previous haze. “‘M gonna sound like a big effin’ virgin,” he said, barely breaching the quiet they created with the softness of his voice. It was a combination of embarrassment and strain, probably because Akira's weight was steadfast on his lap, though Akira had a feeling he already knew why Ryuji was all hot and bothered already.</p><p> </p><p>“That makes the two of us, babe,” Akira said, hoping it would be enough to unnerve his boyfriend. He had to bite back amusement in his tone, though, as badly as it wanted to seep through in his voice. </p><p> </p><p>Ryuji muttered something unintelligible. </p><p> </p><p>“What was that?” </p><p> </p><p>“‘M close!” Ryuji said, louder with his eyes screwed shut. He grew an even darker shade of red somehow, and if his hands weren’t still in Akira’s hair, Akira would think that he would have them crossed over his chest. </p><p> </p><p>Akira suppressed the urge to laugh and very seriously said, “Well, I gotta see your dick before I make you cum for the first time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sh-Sh-- Akira, fuck<em>,” </em>Ryuji whined. He finally took his fingers out of Akira’s hair and brought his hands to rub at his eyes, probably in an attempt to knead the embarrassment, maybe arousal, from behind his eyelids. </p><p> </p><p>Akira let himself chuckle, though it still didn't help still his beating heart. He was just as anxious as Ryuji looked and sounded, really, though he didn’t want to let it show. </p><p> </p><p>Instead, he pushed himself back so he was sitting up straight, ignored the hitch in Ryuji’s breath when he did, and traced his fingers over the bottom hem of Ryuji’s shirt. </p><p> </p><p>“Can I take this off?”</p><p> </p><p>“Go ahead,” Ryuji squeaked. </p><p> </p><p>Akira pulled it off swiftly and threw it on the floor, his own soon followed. He purposely kept his weight relatively light, much to the growing dismay of Ryuji. Instead of kissing Ryuji again, Akira chose to latch onto the base of Ryuji’s neck, intent on leaving as many marks on him as he could manage. As a souvenir. </p><p> </p><p>Ryuji was wriggling under him by the time Akira figured he was about done, and whined, “C’mon, quit teasing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Eager?”</p><p> </p><p>“Like effin’ hell, ‘Kira, <em> please </em>just…” </p><p> </p><p>“Just what?” Akira smiled, but he was already pushing himself down Ryuji’s body so that he was sitting between Ryuji’s legs. He splayed his fingers over Ryuji’s hip bones, thumbs dangerously close to the tent in his sweats. Akira had replayed this moment a million times in his head, whenever he was alone and could really imagine what sucking his boyfriends dick would look like, how it would feel. Admittedly, he’d looked forward to it far more than any normal person would have, but sue him. His boyfriend was hot. </p><p> </p><p>Akira’s palms grazed the top of the sweats, ready to ask if he could pull Ryuji’s pants off when Ryuji wheezed, “<em>Babe babe babe, waitwait—“ </em></p><p> </p><p>Akira immediately eased back, hands flying into the air, as did the rest of him. </p><p> </p><p>Ryuji looked even more out of breath than before, though his eyes were a new type of wide and his face splotchy red.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you wanna stop?” Akira asked softly, a hard comparison to when he was teasing. He was ready to if Ryuji said the word. </p><p> </p><p>“No, no, I… you’re really hot.”</p><p> </p><p>“O… kay?” </p><p> </p><p>“I mean,” Ryuji said, hiding his face in his hands. Akira had to stop himself from voicing how adorable he thought it was. "<em>IfyouputyourmouthonmydickIwillliterallynotlastyoulookreallygoodrightnow.” </em></p><p> </p><p>What. </p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>Ryuji sighed and peered at Akira through separated fingers. “You look really fucking good right now and I literally will not last a minute if you put your mouth on my dick.” </p><p> </p><p>“...Babe.”</p><p> </p><p>Ryuji closed his fingers and said, muffled from behind his hands, “Yeah?” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s kinda hot.” </p><p> </p><p>Ryuji groaned and threw his head back. “I hate you.” </p><p> </p><p>“No, no, listen. Literally, me too. So… we’re on the same page-- you wanna take it slower?” </p><p> </p><p>Akira wasn’t lying, either. He was caught up in exploring Ryuji for all it was worth, in grinding his hips and laying claim to his boyfriend, but upon really thinking about it he felt himself throb in his shorts. The knot in the pit of his stomach was already impossibly tight, enough for his words to have an edge to them. </p><p> </p><p>Ryuji pushed himself with his palms so he was sitting up straight and beckoned Akira back into his lap. Akira complied, crawling back up Ryuji’s legs and throwing his arms around Ryuji’s neck when he got close enough to do so. </p><p> </p><p>“This wasn’t what I imagined this to go like,” Ryuji muttered. His face was still red, all the way up into his hairline. </p><p> </p><p>Akira replied, “What, you thought you’d be able to resist my irresistible charm? That was your first mistake, babe.”</p><p> </p><p>Ryuji indignantly flicked Akira’s nose. “Asshole.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” Akira affectionately retorted, but he softened a moment later. “Y’know, we still don’t have to do anything.” </p><p> </p><p>“Nah, I’m buying myself some time to calm the fuck down, but-- are <em> you </em>alright? I don’t wanna just talk about me here.” </p><p> </p><p>Akira smiled, “I’m great, ‘Yuji.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love ya.” </p><p> </p><p>“I love you more, babe. Now can I <em> please </em>get your pants off-- I gotta see what your orgasm face looks like.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i had an actual sex scene ready for this but when i came back to it after sitting on it for a couple of months, i couldn't do it, it was already getting a little long and i thought this was a good place to end it. just them being dorks, i hope i did it justice &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/cellwright">twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>